Merchandise
This is a list of the merchandise Poppy has available in her webstore. Available Merchandise Poppyamiagirlvinyl.png|Poppy - 'Am I a Girl?' 2XLP ($25.00 USD) Poppyamiagirlcd.png|Poppy - 'Am I a Girl?' CD ($9.99 USD) Inaminutetimeisup.png|Poppy - "Time Is Up" Die-Cut Picture Disc ($17.99 USD) Poppy.ComputerVinyl|Poppy.Computer Vinyl ($24.99 USD) ScaryMaskTee.png|Scary Mask Tee ($39.99 USD) ScaryMask.png|Scary Mask ($19.99 USD) Genesis 1.png|Genesis 1: A Poppy Graphic Novel ($24.99 USD) HeartPoppyTee.png|Heart Poppy Tee ($24.99 USD) ObsessedCropTop.png|Obsessed Crop Top ($24.99 USD) All-SeeingCatCropTop.png|All-Seeing Cat Crop Top ($24.99 USD) PoppyScreenTee.png|Poppy Screen Tee ($24.99 USD) JewelTee.png|Jewel Tee ($24.99 USD) CultLeader.png|Cult Leader Tee ($29.99 USD) poppystar.png|Poppy Star Tee ($24.99 USD) culttank.png|Cult Tank ($24.99 USD) MirrorLongSleeve.png|Mirror Long Sleeve ($29.99 USD) Greytop.png|Poppy 3x Cropped Pullover ($49.99 USD) poppyjumpsuit.png|Poppy Jumpsuit - Pink ($149.99 USD) PoppyJumpsuit.png|Poppy Jumpsuit - Black ($149.99 USD) StainedGlassLongSleeve.png|Stained Glass Long Sleeve ($29.99 USD) PoppyChurchTee.png|Poppy.Church Tee ($24.99 USD) CultKeychain.png|Cult Keychain ($9.99 USD) HotelKeychain.png|Hotel Keychain ($9.99 USD) CrossEnamelPin.png|Cross Enamel Pin ($9.99 USD) PinkLedRing.png|Pink LED Ring ($4.99 USD) HairClips3.png|Hair Clips - 3 ($7.99 USD) PoppyTrianglePin.jpg|Poppy Triangle Pin ($9.99 USD) AmIAGirlCrossTee.png|Am I A Girl Cross Tee ($35.00 USD) PoppyTourHoodie.png|Poppy Tour Hoodie ($55.00 USD) AmIAGirlFaceMask.png|Am I A Girl Face Mask ($15.00 USD) PartyHeartWand.png|Party Heart Wand ($15.00 USD) CrossChoker.png|Cross Choker ($25.00 USD) WhoIsShePin.png|Who Is She Pin ($9.99 USD) Hot Topic Exclusives PoppyDistorted.jpeg|Poppy Distorted Rainbow Heart Hoodie ($53.90 USD) notinacult.jpg|Poppy I Am Not In A Cult Tee ($25.90 USD) PoppyPastel.jpeg|Poppy Pastel Warped Photo Tee ($25.90 USD) PoppyTriangleRing.jpg|Poppy Triangle Ring ($8.90 USD) PoppyLovesUT.jpg|Poppy Loves You Tee ($25.90 USD) PoppyTriangleHoopEarringSet.jpg|Poppy Triangle Hoop Earring Set ($9.90 USD) PoppyBit.jpeg|Poppy 8 Bit Pastel Not A Cult Girls Tee ($22.90 USD) PoppyPastelHeartsMiniBackpack.jpg|Poppy Pastel Hearts Mini Backpack ($39.90 USD) PoppyCharlotte.jpeg|Poppy Charlotte Tee ($25.90 USD) IAmNotACultFabricBraceletSet.jpg|I Am Not A Cult Fabric Bracelet Set ($9.90 USD) Mad Decent Webstore Exclusives Poppyamiagirlvinylbundle.png|Poppy - 'Am I a Girl?' Vinyl Bundle ($50.00 USD) Poppyamiagirlcdbundle.png|Poppy - 'Am I a Girl?' CD Bundle ($40.00 USD) Poppyamiagirlvinyl.png|Poppy - 'Am I a Girl?' 2XLP ($25.00 USD) Poppyamiagirlcd.png|Poppy - 'Am I a Girl?' CD ($10.00 USD) Inaminutetimeisup.png|Poppy - "Time Is Up" Die-Cut Picture Disc ($18.00 USD) Vinyldeluxe.jpg|Poppy - 'Poppy.Computer' Vinyl Deluxe Bundle ($98.00 USD) Deluxe bundle.jpg|Poppy - 'Poppy.Computer' CD Deluxe Bundle ($85.00 USD) Poppy.ComputerVinyl|Poppy.Computer Vinyl ($25.00 USD) Poppycomputercd.jpg|Poppy - 'Poppy.Computer' CD ($12.00 USD) District Lines Exclusives HatTee.jpg|Hat Tee ($16.99 USD) ThatPoppyTee.jpg|That Poppy Tee ($18.99 USD) SkeletonTee.jpg|Skeleton Tee ($19.99 USD) SidVNeckBlackTee.jpg|Sid-V Neck Tee - Black ($19.99 USD) SidVNeckGreyTee.jpg|Sid-V Neck Tee - Grey ($19.99 USD) PoppyHoodie.jpg|Poppy Hoodie ($29.99 USD) PoppyWristband.jpg|Poppy Wristband ($8.00 USD) Urban Outfitters Exclusives Poppy.ComputerVinyl.jpeg|Poppy - Poppy.Computer Limited LP ($25.00 USD) UrbanAmIaGirlVinyl.jpeg|Poppy - Am I A Girl? Limited 2XLP ($25.00 USD) Unavailable Merchandise trianglebeanie.jpg|Triangle Beanie ($15.00 USD) aplantpin.jpg|A Plant Pin ($14.00 USD) membershipring.jpg|Membership Ring ($16.00) iamnotinacult.jpg|I AM NOT IN A CULT T-SHIRT ($25.00 USD) impoppydad.jpg|I'm Poppy Dad Hat ($25.00 USD) amiokaypin.jpg|Am I Okay? Pin ($14.00 USD) Everybodywtbpmerch.png|Everybody Wants To Be Poppy Shirt ($25.00 USD) Moneyshirt.jpg|Why Is It So Fabulous? T-Shirt ($25.00 USD) Protection.jpg|Protection ($10.00 USD) Impoppypatch.jpg|Im Poppy - Patch ($5.00 USD) Redpill.jpg|The Red Pill ($10.00 USD) Computertee.png|Computer Face Tee|($25.00 USD) Whois.png|Who Is She Tee ($25.00 USD) Impoppytee.png|I'm Poppy Face Tee ($30.00 USD) Apainting.png|A Painting ($300.00 USD) Iknowa.png|I Know A Place ($300.00 USD) Thebunny.png|The Bunny ($300.00 USD) Sigheart.png|Signature Heart Pin ($12.00 USD) 3D.png|3D Glasses ($5.00 USD) Bunny3.png|Bunny 3 Eyes Pin ($14.00 USD) Theinternet.png|The Internet Pin ($12.00 USD) Poppycomputertee.png|Poppy.Computer Tee ($25.00 USD) Thisone.png|This One ($500 USD) Merch1.jpeg|Make Pop Music Great Again Bundle ($50.00 USD) Merch2.jpeg|Make Pop Music Great Again Dad Hat ($25.00 USD) Merch3.jpeg|Make Pop Music Great Again Tee ($30.00 USD) Merch4.jpeg|Triangle Crop Hoodie ($45.00 USD) Merch5.jpeg|Computer 2017 Tour T-Shirt ($30.00 USD) Merch6.jpeg|Bleach Blonde Baby Shirt ($30.00 USD) Merch7.jpeg|The Gospel Of Poppy ($16.00 USD) Merch9.jpeg|Triangle Pin ($10.00 USD) Merch10.jpeg|Charlotte Pin ($14.00 USD) Merch11.jpeg|Adored Poster ($12.00 USD) Merch12.jpeg|Let's Make A Video T-Shirt ($40.00 USD) Merch13.jpeg|Let's Make A Video Poster ($12.00 USD) Poppynotsigned.jpg|'Poppy Is Not Signed To Mad Decent' Tee ($12.50 USD) PoppyChurchWallFlag.png|Poppy.Church Wall Flag ($9.99 USD) RosaryNecklace.png|Poppy Necklace ($14.99 USD) Poppycrewneck.png|Poppy Loves Me Crewneck Sweatshirt ($39.99 USD) LogoFaceMask.png|Logo Face Mask ($7.99 USD) NotPoppy.jpeg|You're Not Poppy Tee ($29.99 USD) SnowGlobe.png|Snow Globe Crewneck Sweatshirt ($44.99 USD) logoorn.png|Logo Ornament ($9.99 USD) AlbumReleaseBlackTee.png|Album Release Black Tee ($35.00 USD) ImPoppyTee.jpg|I'm Poppy Tee ($25.00 USD) ImPoppyTee+BubblebathDigitalEP.jpg|I'm Poppy Tee + Bubblebath Digital EP ($28.98 USD) EyeballTee.jpg|Eyeball Tee ($35.00 USD) Trivia * The "You're Not Poppy Tee" was the shortest-lived product in the Poppy webstore, as it was only made available for Cyber Monday 2018. Category:Merchandise Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019